legoclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Gho8233
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Lego Classic Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hey Gho! Saw on your talk page that you are in this wiki. I see it needs "a little" help. I'm joining. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ 10:38, June 8, 2011 (UTC) I was just looking at Wikia.com when this came up! Gho8233 15:00, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Themes to do Should I do themes as recent as Agents and Mars mission? ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ 21:05, June 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, that's okay :) Okay. I'm going ot be busy soon but I'll keep adding when I can. ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ 21:53, June 12, 2011 (UTC) Okay. I haven't done much in awhile here cause i've been busy withe the LMB wiki but I can start donig more here agian now :) ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Hey! If you ever get your account back and come back here, I'd like to konw! I'm starting to be more active agin here :D ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Im back. Gho8233 15:27, August 10, 2011 (UTC) Great! I'm starting to get active again here so maybe we can get this have more content! ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ Think we should give up here? ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ You still around? ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ I heard your inactive? Could I be a Admin? And really Agents and Mars Mission aren't classics. Anything made before the color switch over are classics(pre2004-2005ish). And I'm goona try to make as many edits as I can :D Accepted. Thanks :D Jdude420 16:39, July 10, 2012 (UTC)) Hello Hi I am 92.76.10.88 I am new. User:92.76.10.88 Just checking to see if you still really will get an answer back in 5 seconds-24 hours :P ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂ I'll take that as a no then *sigh* Oh well, miss talking to ya bud! ▂▃▅▆▇█▓▒░Eagleeyedan▒░▓█▇▆▅▃▂